What Santa Can't Give Me
by Xian Chan
Summary: A few of his friends gather to bring a sickly Troy some Christmas cheer. Slash. TroyRyan. Tryan.


**Author's Note****:** I had planned to post this on Christmas morning, as a gift to everyone. But I got impatient, and couldn't wait. So it's a Christmas Eve gift. Forgive me for the slight crackish-ness. I couldn't resist. Unbeta'd, so feel free to point anything out. Enjoy!

Merry ChristmaChanuKwanza! And Merry Solstice, And Happy New Year everyone

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**What Santa Can't Give Me**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Troy gave a pained moan as he rolled over in his bed, trying his best to find the most comfortable position that his fevered and aching muscles would allow. The flush of a high temperature made itself clear across his cheeks. He was _really_ hot, almost unbearably so. And though he wasn't sweating anymore, he could still feel the sheets stick to his naked form. Troy was sick. Confined to his bed through the threat of his mother, who he could swear was pacing back and forth on the other side of his room door, as if she were a prison guard. She had sworn if she saw or heard him get up without her permission, she would force all the Children's Tyllenol she had down his throat.

He wondered what god had cursed him to spend his Christmas day trapped in his room and held down by the mountain of blankets his mother had dropped on him a few days ago. Troy had been bed-ridden for almost a week now, suffering from a horrid case of influenza. _Why?_ he would think. _Why me? _Why had he been hit such with such an affliction at the most inappropriate time of the year. Most of his family were now downstairs, revelling in their opened gifts. Even from inside the cocoon of his blankets, Troy could hear a few of his younger cousins acting out their wild imaginations with the toys he himself had helped to pick out. And he groaned once more, not for his ill health, but from being kept from his presents.

Lucille Bolton had nearly screeched at the thought of her son evening lifting a finger in such a state, much less open presents. She left them under the tree, and promised Troy could open them after he'd gotten better. Even people were barred entrance into his room, excluding herself obviously, as to feed and take care of her son. His mother was a tyrant. But Troy knew she did it because she loved him.

There was a knock on the door, and Troy knew who it was before the knob even turned and the it swung aside to let his mother and the cool hallway air in. "Troy, honey. How are you feeling?"

The boy curled into an even tighter ball under his covers, and moaned his response. If his mother was going to treat him like a seven year old, he might as well act the part. Nevermind he was graduating and heading off to college in a few months. Though he supposed it was probably counter productive, as Lucille would only be more vigilant the less he spoke and the more he whined. To her, it must of been a sign that Troy was feeling worse, because her son was obviously _so _mature.

No matter. As long as she left him alone to wallow in he coughing, sniffling, and aching of the flu.

"Not much better then?"

He shook his head, peeking out of his comforters to see his mother standing in the doorway, holding a tray of soup and a glass of orange juice. She had a look of concern set upon her face, and he felt a bit guilty for making her worry, even though it wasn't really his fault.

"Can you eat?"

He nodded silently, sitting up a bit, and leaning against his headboard. He watched as she fully entered and placed the tray on Troy's beside table. Lucille sat down on her son's bed and offered him a thermometer. They sat in silence for a few moments, waiting for his temperature to be read. A few moments in which Troy pouted and his mother sighed. Maybe she was being a bit _too_ motherly, by keeping her child trapped in his room. She decided that she wouldn't turn away his friends that were waiting downstairs to visit him. She was glad that her son had friends that were willing to come around and see how he was.

The thermometer beeped and she pulled it from Troy's mouth. "You're still burning up. You better eat your soup." She stood up and made her way out the door, stopping short just before she closed it. "A few of your friends have come to visit, shall I send them up?"

Troy perked up, and nodded excitedly. Finally! People! Salvation!

How they found out Troy was ill, Lucille would never know.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Ryan had received a text from Troy that morning. He knew Troy was sick, and that his mother was keeping him under an ever watchful eye. No one was allowed in or out; he knew that much. But he had only decided to do something when he had gotten the text that woke him up.

_help me!!!!! and merry christmas. love you_

xox T

First he chuckled, not minding being woken up by his boyfriend at all. And then jumped into action. He called a few people, telling them all to meet at Troy's house. Ryan figured, Troy's mother would have a harder time turning them all away if they visited as one. If had seemed to be a full-proof plan. That is until he and Sharpay turned on Troy's block. What they found were cars parked all the way up the road and hoards of people marching towards the Bolton household, some bearing gifts. Surely they all weren't there to visit the sickly Troy. Life couldn't be that predictable. Troy Bolton could have cleared his throat and the whole world would rush to his side, as if he were dying, much like they were doing now.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath and adjusting her sunglasses, which was a sign that didn't bode well for anyone in her path. Ryan wasn't sure if she was more frustrated that she had to move at a snail's pace so as not run anyone over, or that no one paid as much attention to her when she was sick. Or maybe it was because she absolutely despised Christmas. Either way, Ryan found it all a bit ridiculous. He'd only called Chad, Kelsi and Gabriella. He could understand how word had got around about Troy's health; one person told another, who told another and so on. But did the whole school have to show up and make sure he was okay?

"MOOOOOOOOVEEEE!!!"

Ryan winced as his sister sat on the car horn and yelled out the window. Her piercing scream jarred everyone down the street, and they quickly parted for Sharpay Evans' car, lest they get run over. Sometimes Ryan would remember why he loved his sister so much. "I fucking _hate_ Christmas," she growled quietly as they parked in the empty space left in Troy's driveway. The one reserved for _real_ guests, which had quickly just become Ryan's spot as he was there so often recently.

As he stepped up to the front door with his sister and rang the doorbell, a group of cheerleaders bound up behind the pair, seemingly bearing gifts for the dearly beloved Troy Bolton. It wasn't long before the front door was opened by Troy's father, who looked a little frayed around the edges. Ryan felt a bit sorry for him. No one really expected their house to be ransacked by fleets of teenagers flocking to visit your ill son on Christmas day.

"Ryan," Jack sighed, stepping aside to let in the blond boy and his equally blonde sister, as well as the cheerleaders behind them. "Presents in the living room under the tree," he announced to the new arrivals. Sharpay strutted right past the coach and into toward the kitchen, where Troy's friends were no doubt hanging about. Ryan stayed back, sticking his hands in his pocket and smiling at Jack.

"Hey Coach. Seems like Troy has a lot of visitors?"

Jack gave Ryan the most despairing look he could muster, hoping that it would convey what he would rather not say aloud. People were invading his house, and he didn't like it. If it were not for the threat of his wife's wrath, Jack would have kicked them all out long ago. But his hands were tied. Lucille had made it excruciatingly clear that Troy was allowed to have as many people visit him as long as it made him feel a bit better about being sick and in bed during Christmas. And if he pointed out that it was _her_ rule that kept Troy stuck in his room, she might have throttled him.

For what it was worth, Ryan felt sympathy for Jack Bolton. "So sorry to drop in like this, but I just wanted to see if Troy was feeling okay," he explained to the coach. Although Lucille and Jack had told Ryan that he was always welcome at their house, invitation or no, he felt he should apologize for everyone else who assumed they could just show up at Golden Boy Troy's house, even if he was sick.

"It's okay. But I'm afraid you'll have to wait in line. Lucille has taken it upon herself to...organize this little gathering. How's your Christmas been, by the way?"

"Oh, it's been nothing special. Me and Sharpay had lunch with our parents and opened presents. That's about it. What about yours?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

Ryan chuckled. He may not have many conversations with Jack Bolton, but there was an unspoken friendship between them. Or as much as a friendship one could have with your boyfriend's father.

The doorbell rang once again, and Ryan gave Jack a sympathetic look as he excused himself and headed for the kitchen. What he found could only be described as chaos. Disorder. He fully understood now, why Jack Bolton looked to pained when he opened the door. A good portion of East High's senior class were packed into the kitchen and scattered amongst the backyard. It seemed it had turned into an impromptu Christmas party. Dance and modernized versions of Christmas carols were being pumped through the stereo in the next room, and people were milling about holding drink and chatting with friends.

Maybe Ryan shouldn't have called Chad, Kelsi or Gabriella. It might not have been their or his fault that everyone felt the need to shower Troy with the attention, but he did feel a little responsible.

"Ryan," Sharpay snapped from her seat at the island counter. She beckoned her brother over to their group of friends. Kelsi and Gabriella waved to him and continued their conversation. Chad was leaning against the counter and smiled at him.

"Hey guys," Ryan greeted as he reached them after navigating through the packed kitchen. "I said Troy was sick. Not dead."

"Blame Gabriella," Chad pointed at the girl to which she glared at the basketball player. "She's the one who called the drama club."

"_Actually_, it is Chad's fault. He called the whole basketball team who decided to show up with all their friends."

It didn't really matter whose fault it was. Ryan just wanted to see Troy. He probably should have just visited alone, or at least come in the morning so he could catch at least a small glimpse of his boyfriend. As it stood, Ryan wouldn't be able to see Troy before the end of the night.

"Did you bring Troy a Christmas gift," asked Kelsi, sipping a soda.

Ryan nodded. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a slightly worn, intricately folded piece of paper that seemed to have something inside it. He shook it and whatever was inside rattled. With the curious expressions everyone was giving, Ryan knew that they didn't understand. Which was fine, because it was something between him and Troy, and he care to elaborate. So they assumed it was a boyfriend thing, and didn't pursue it. And then he dug through his pocket again and pulled out a rather crushed looking chocolate bar. Chocolate had always made him feel better when he was sick.

"I'm going to go see Troy."

"There's a line," Sharpay muttered. "Only one person is allowed in at a time."

He gave a light laugh. It was so typical for Troy to have people lining up to see him, as if he were the Pope. Though there was the slightest tinge of jealousy in Ryan's expression. He was amazed, possibly a little amused at first, at the notion of all the students there for Troy, especially on their vacation. But now they were just in the way of him seeing his boyfriend. How presumptuous could you be, to show up uninvited at someone else's house. Besides, didn't everyone have a family to spend the day with?

"And why would that stop me how?" Sharpay gave him a small smile, which he knew meant she was proud of him. It was something she would have said. Being by her side for so long meant _some_ of her attitude had to rub off on him.

"I think you should hide your gift though," suggested the curly haired boy. "Troy's mom isn't letting anyone by with anything but the clothes on their back. She said no presents until Troy got better."

Taking Chad's advice, Ryan pulled up his shirt and stuck the self-made envelope and roughed up chocolate bar into the waistband of his underwear. "Merry Christmas you guys," he said as he left.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Reaching Troy's room had been a task, fraught with heated arguments with a boy or girl who was waiting in line. The audacity of some was absolutely amazing to Ryan. They had usually started with saying just because he was Troy Bolton's boyfriend, didn't mean he could cut the line. And Ryan would counter with, "That's exactly the reason why I _am_ allowed to cut."

He knew his boyfriend was popular, but when had he become some sort of celebrity? And when did people start thinking he belonged to everyone? Halfway up the stairs, and halfway fighting past the line to Troy's room, people started coming down in droves, with despondent looks on their face. Word quickly passed down the line that Troy wasn't allowed anymore visitors for the day, and everyone was to make their way down to the backyard, or back home.

Ryan fought his way through the crowd of disappointed people to finally get to the second floor landing.

"Ryan," Lucille greeted the boy looking rather tired, but nonetheless, with a smile. "I was wondering when you'd be here. All of Troy's friend's already visited earlier."

"Oh I just got here, Mrs Bolton."

She stood with him at the top of the stairs. He didn't know how long people had been coming to visit Troy, but Lucille had obviously been guarding her son's door for some time.

"Is it okay if I go see him?"

"Oh sure. He's been asking for you all day. Just make sure no one else goes in. I don't want any more than one person in his room at a time. He's quite sick and really tired."

"I understand," Ryan beamed, knowing full well that Lucille being a little over dramatic. She loved her son, and went into motherly overdrive quite often. He understood so well, because his mother would do the same thing. As a matter of fact, Ryan's mother had done almost the same exact thing to him last Christmas, with a lot less people of course.

"And you've left Troy's present under the tree?"

"Yup," the boy lied right through his teeth and without a moment's hesitation. Even if she searched him, Ryan didn't think she was be so thorough as to check his underwear, for that's where his gifts had slipped into now. He didn't even flinch at his small discomfort.

"Okay then. I must get going. It's near dinner and I haven't even started cooking. And all these people need to start leaving. Jack told me they had our family cornered in the living room. You're staying for dinner?"

"Mhmm," he answered.

"Good. Well. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Mrs Bolton."

She left him and he turned on his heel, heading for Troy's room. He pushed the door which was already slightly ajar and entered the room which reeked of illness and an unshowered boy. Amazing, how many still wanted to visit Troy, even if they might catch the same cold. He noted the drawn curtains and the lights that were turned off. He stepped inside and closed and locked the door behind him, darkening the warm room making sure no one could enter without permission.

"I was wondering when you'd get here," came the slightly nasally voice from under the covers. Ryan had no idea how Troy had known it was him, And as if his mind had been read, he got his answer. "My mom told me no one else was allowed, so obviously you either snuck by her, or you're the only person she'd let by, Ryan."

Ryan baulked. Troy had never been so good at deduction until they had started dated. Or at least that's the way it seemed. He had flashes of brilliance every day, which one would not expect. For a dumb, unobservant jock, he was pretty smart. Ryan supposed that's why he loved him.

"I'm not just some dumb jock, babes," Troy coughed and poked out from under the covers. The smile he was given Ryan made the blond's heart flutter, and he damn well nearly floated over to Troy's bed. Even when he was sick as a dog, Troy was beautiful. His hair was mussed in all different directions, his cheeks were flushed, and he was breathing heavily. Ryan couldn't resist.

"I brought you a present.'

"Did you?" Troy chuckled as Ryan slipped his hands into his pants and began fumbling around. "If it's your dick, I'd be very disappointed. I get to suck that without it even being Christmas." He continued to laugh as Ryan glared at him, still fumbling through his trousers, now with both hands trying to find his present. Even more shocking was that Ryan got fed up with trying to fish Troy's present out of his underwear and opted to shuck all of his clothes off instead. The first thing he noticed was the outline of a not-so-innocent part of Ryan's anatomy pulled tight against his body by the thinly veiled cotton. Troy tore his eyes away from his boyfriend's hidden manhood to the objects beside it. They were revealed when Ryan discard his underwear too, leaving him naked, and holding a folded piece fo paper and a chocolate bar.

"Couldn't you have done that a little sexier," complained Troy. He knew Ryan could be much more seductive if he wanted to. But he felt as if his boyfriend was being lazy. He was sick, goddamnit! And it was Christmas! Weren't situations like this supposed to be romantic?

"I didn't put them in my pants to be sexy. I did it to get them past you mother."

Troy pulled back the covers slightly, inviting the blond into his warm sanctuary and smiled as the blond jumped into the bed with him. An arm slipped across his midriff and he shivered at the cold fingers moving over his hot skin. They pressed their bodies together, tangling their limbs in a position that came so naturally to both. Troy loved holding Ryan. It would make him feel heady, like he'd just spun around really fast and suddenly stopped to find everything was moving around except his love.

"Open it," Ryan said as he placed the paper in Troy's hand and snuggled into the crook of the boy's neck. His lips grazed soft flesh. He could hear Troy carefully unfolding the paper, and the thud of the object it held against the pillow.

"A ring?" Troy kissed the top of golden hair. Taking a closer look, Troy could just make out the words etched into the inside of the silver band in the dim light of his room, darkened by the setting of the sun.

_Love you, forever. R._

Emotion welled in his chest, as he smiled into Ryan's hair and held him tighter. "I love it," he murmured. "And I love you."

"Of course you do," a smile pulled on Ryan's lips. "Look at what I wrapped it in."

Troy could only laugh. He did indeed look at the now unfolded paper. The significance wasn't lost on him. To anyone else it may just seem like a worn and ratty piece of paper. A note, that had been passed in class and would have usually been thrown out at the end of the period. But to Troy, to Ryan, it was what started their relationship. It was when Troy finally had the balls to ask Ryan out, even if it was by a note. It read:

_Do you like me?_

_Circle:_

_YesNoMaybe_

"Well I certainly do like you," he gushed, littering kisses all over Ryan's face, and cheeks, and right over his lips. "I'm afraid my present for you is downstairs, under the tree."

Ryan snuggled into him more, forgetting the chocolate on the rather, saving it for later, when Troy felt a bit better. Sex and chocolate were a great pick-me-up, and worked wonders for fever ravaged bodies. Especially when they were mixed together. "It's okay. Are you happy?" He could feel Troy furrow his brow.

"Elated. Over-joyed. Happy as can be," the brunet answered as he slipped the silver band on his ring finger, hoping that one day it would be replaced with another ring all together. One that meant he and Ryan were bound by more than just their love for each other.

"Do you love me?" Ryan asked, drowsily. It didn't take him long to fall asleep when he was wrapped in Troy's warmth and arms.

"Yes. I love you."

"Then that's the only Christmas present I need."

**- - - - - - - - - - **

**You can review if you want, but I just really wanted to give everyone a little something before I went off for a little holiday of my own. I know it's not my best writing, but I just wanted to share. **

**Happy Holidays everyone!!!**


End file.
